


Best Dressed in the West

by kagakuninjatai



Series: From A to Z in the Sunset Sarsaparilla Alphabet [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen, Just gals being pals, the dress quest, veronica is just trying to have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagakuninjatai/pseuds/kagakuninjatai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica just wants one thing and one thing only.</p><p>Not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Dressed in the West

The Courier looked at Veronica thoughtfully, slurping the last of her Nuka Cola through the thin straw the bartender had given her. She put the empty bottle down with a clink against the countertop.

"So... That's it?"

Veronica nodded slowly.

"A dress?"

"Yeah. I always wanted one, but the Brotherhood-"

The Courier cut her off. "So like... Any dress?"

"Well, I guess..."

Squinting suspiciously at her, the Courier spoke slowly. "You don't... Like, I don't need to help you get revenge, or fix your problems, or..?"

Veronica sighed again and clapped a hand against her forehead.

"You just want a dress."

"For the fifth time, yes!"

The Courier slowly got off the bar stool and stretched her arms above her head. Gingerly, she picked her pack up off the floor next to her and swung it over her shoulders. Veronica heard the rattle of the Courier's arsenal move around inside as they both walked towards the door.

"A dress?" The Courier asked again as the stepped out into the glaring sun.

Veronica pulled her hood over her head to shield her face from the midday heat and rolled her eyes. "A nice one."

~~~~~~~

Blood and what looked to Veronica like brain matter dripped off the handle of the cane the Courier was holding loosely in her right hand, both of them panting heavily after the complete brawl they had just participated in. The Courier looked at her sideways and walked over to a safe in a wall nearby, crushing a discarded mask under her blood-speckled combat boot on the way. Veronica sighed, exasperated. They had just taken down a cannibal cult and the Courier still could not take her mind off scavenging caps. After she had lifted everything of value from the safe, the Courier turned her attention to the broken corpses littering the floor of the White Glove Society's infamous dining room.

"Hey, 'Ron." She called, "Come check this out."

Veronica stepped over a particularly messy man's body and crouched down next to the Courier. "What did you find?"

The Courier poked the dead woman with the cane she still had in her hand, leaving a bloody mark on the corpse's clothing. "I found you a dress."

"You're kidding right?" Veronica scrunched up her face in disgust and stood back up.

"Well, not like this." The Courier began to strip the dress off the body carelessly. "Give it a wash, it'll be as good as new." She gave the bloodied cloth to Veronica, who looked down at her hands in disgust.

"Um-"

"Hey we've got like... 30 boxes of Abraxo back at the 38." The Courier drawled as she moved on to loot another corpse. Rifling through more pockets, she continued. "That should be more than enough to get those stains out. Hell, it might bleach it and get it back to white or whatever colour that dress was s'posed to be before 200 years of grime go to it."

Veronica unfurled the dress and held it up by the shoulders. It was floor-length, and the material was soft and floaty. It was incredibly feminine, and she could see the remains of beaded detailing on the bodice. The perfect dress, if it hadn't been covered in blood stains. It was nowhere near as beautiful as the one she had dreamed of for all those years she spent underground in the Brotherhood, however.

The Courier clapped her on the shoulder and began to head for the door. "See? Gorgeous."

Veronica folded it up as neatly as she could and placed it in her pack, unsure what to do next. "It's a start I guess."

**Author's Note:**

> listen....
> 
> i haven't played new vegas in like 8 months... i am having withdrawals
> 
> i miss my fave gals


End file.
